


Winter Flowers in Springtime

by Kobadashi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobadashi/pseuds/Kobadashi
Summary: In a modern Earth AU, Ruby is nervous to go on her very first date with her crush, who happens to be two years older than her.





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a friend! I was given permission to post it.
> 
> For commission info, check my 'About Me'!

Chicken fingers. Chicken fingers. Chicken fingers.

Ruby's usual scary-restaurant-tactic was clearly not working. She was just too nervous-- her first date with her biggest crush, and she was scared out of her wits right now, shaking in her fancy goddamned chair, waiting for Weiss to arrive. If she was just with her family or something, her scary-restaurant-tactic would work! Sometimes. You see, Ruby liked to chant 'chicken fingers’ over and over again, praying to God that they actually had some form of chicken fingers on the kids' menu.

Despite being told that she was waiting for a date, the waitress gave Ruby a menu anyway, and... She couldn't stop herself from looking. She searched and searched, eyes scanning the pages for some form of her salvation. Alas, nothing came-- the fifteen year old was left with expensive choices, almost none of which she knew what were, and even fewer that she could pronounce the name of. This was going to be fucking torture.

Five minutes later, Weiss arrived. She was actually early-- Weiss had shown up five minutes early, Ruby had shown up half an hour early. So what?? Anyway, Ruby had no more time to panic. Weiss glanced around, had seen Ruby, smiled, and quickly made her way over.

"Hello Ruby!" She said, surprisingly gleefully, as she knit her fingers together and looked on at the girl.

"H-Hi Weiss!" The nervous girl said, doing her best not to start shaking again. She was just so damn excited, so nervous she was going to fuck this up, and Weiss was so happy to be here.

"Have you gotten a chance to look at the menu yet?" The seventeen year old asked, as she picked up her own to look it all over. "This place has so many options."

Ruby hesitated. ,...No, I haven't! I actually just got here a couple of minutes ago, so, y'know." She then picked up her own menu, and started flipping through it again. So many complicated options... She eventually decided she would go with something she knew in the God forsaken place, and get a caesar salad. That would be enough to tide her over for the night, wouldn't it? Then she could eat some more back at her own place. "I think I'll have the soupe à l'oignon." Weiss said. Despite just being told the name, Ruby still had no fucking clue how to pronounce that, nor what the hell it was. She imagined it was some sort of soup, but she had no clue on that regard, considering this was a French restaurant, and she couldn't speak a goddamned word of French. She had trouble saying 'bonjour'!

"Yeah, that... Sounds good!" She said, with a nervous laugh, desperately hoping that Weiss didn't discover how uneducated she was with these types of foods. I mean, she didn't really think Weiss would ditch her for it, and honestly she probably expected it of her, but still! It was embarrassing to go to a French restaurant, and not understand how to pronounce any of the foods! That was just stupid!

Soon enough, the waitress came to take their orders. Ruby asked for a coke and a caesar salad, while Weiss got water, and that French soup thing that confused Ruby so much. Everytime Weiss said it, it kind of just censored itself, in a way. As if her mind blurred it out. Oh well-- she didn't have time to think about that weird shit, as her date had turned to her again, and was speaking! 

"Have you ever been to a place like this before?" Weiss asked, shifting in her seat a bit. Ruby quickly shook her head, gripped the seat she was sitting on.

"Ah.. No. Never even really been to a French place, hahah." She said, giving a nervous smile.

"Oh! Well, then! I sure hope this is a good experience for you." Weiss smiled back. Naturally, Ruby noticed how happy she was acting. All smiles! She could only assume her date had had a good day, and this made Ruby smile as well. Seeing Weiss this happy was not something that she got all too often, and so when she did see it, it made her happy too.

Both of the girls were surprised when their food suddenly arrived in front of them. Weiss was given a spoon, but there was a big piece of meat in her bowl. Was that really soup? What the hell was it? Are you supposed to eat French meat with a spoon? God, French people are weird. Ruby decided not to focus on that, and instead, start mixing up her salad. Nice, delicious salad. Even if it didn't have any strawberries in it, she was content. Plus the croutons were really nice!

"This is really good!" The younger said, smiling, as she took another bite of her food. People didn't realize it, but Ruby loved her salads! She just preferred strawberries, and she always took the strawberry flavored things over, well, anything. Even cookies! 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Weiss said, smiling, as she brought some of her own food into her mouth. She gave a soft sound of pleasure. "This is really good, too..." She said, and continued to eat. And so, the two talked, and ate.

For a while they did that-- they sat there nearly an hour, and finished their food after the first forty minutes.

When it came time to pay the bill, Ruby picked her wallet out of her purse, and prepared to pay with the money she had begged to borrow from her family just so she could afford to eat here. But by the time she got it out, Weiss had already paid for everything. She was a little taken aback. Her father always told her that whoever asked the other on a date should pay, and if that's refused, they pay half each. But, Ruby didn't even get the chance to say anything about it! Then again, she was going into a lot of debt over this, so... If she returned the money, she wouldn't be in any debt. So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Weiss paid before she could even try!

After everything was paid for, they went outside into the pouring rain, standing under Weiss' umbrella, waiting for the platinum-blonde's cab. Naturally, Ruby was going to walk home from here, and she was just waiting with Weiss to be with her some more.

"Listen, uh, Ruby." Weiss started, chewing on her lower lip, just as Ruby was earlier. "That was... A really nice date. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for a bit..? Since, you know, you'd be soaked within ten seconds out there, and you have to walk home."

Ruby looked down to the shorter girl, who was apparently too embarrassed to look anywhere but straight ahead, and smiled. "Yeah... I would love to come over."

Weiss let out an audible sigh of relief, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "God, you have no idea how tense I was right then." Ruby started laughing, just softly, and Weiss joined in. Ruby even reached out to Weiss's free hand, grabbed it, and intertwined their fingers. Weiss didn't pull away, and just gripped hers as well.


	2. Weiss

Around nine in the morning, Weiss awoke. She was groggy, a little grouchy. That only meant one thing-- she had stayed up late last night. She sat up in her bed, ran a hand through her hair, and then, realization came. Her tired eyes shot open, and her head turned over to the other side of his bed-- where she saw a familiar girl, who she remembered inviting over last night. Weiss looked over both their bodies, and... Okay, both of them still had underwear on. That meant there was a better chance she hadn't had sex with a fifteen year old. What Weiss did notice, however, was the smudged lipstick on Ruby's mouth. And Ruby hadn't worn any lipstick... She slipped out of bed, put on her cute white slippers, and stepped over to her full body mirror. She examined her face a bit, and, sure enough, the very same lipstick on Ruby's face was smudged on her own as well. Okay... So they might not have had sex, but they did make out. Weiss had just one more thing to check.

The seventeen year old got on her hands and knees, and pulled her little shoebox out from under her bed. She looked inside, and...Great! None of her, uh, 'personal toys' had been disturbed, giving an even higher chance that they hadn't. Weiss was glad about that. She liked Ruby, and making out with her was no big deal, but sex!? Not only was she not prepared for that this early in any relationship, but Ruby was fifteen! That's still illegal.

Weiss glanced around the room. The clothes weren't strewn about, instead, neatly folded on the top of her dresser. Good.

Now, the final test. She climbed back onto the bed, gently shook Ruby awake, and once her eyes were open, she spoke.

"Did we have sex last night?"

Ruby stared up at Weiss, squinted eyes blinking, before she responded. "Uh... No...?"

Weiss let out a big sigh of relief, then gently patted Ruby's shoulder. "Okay.. You go back to sleep. I'll have someone make some coffee, or... Something."Ruby nodded, and within seconds, she was snoring again.

Weiss smiled down at her, then slowly climbed off of the bed, and started dressing herself. She was already wearing underwear, so she pulled on a lovely, baby blue silk robe, with her name embroidered in white. Every Schnee had one.

After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she opened her bedroom door, and made for the kitchen. She was happy to pass a servant-- meant she didn't have to go all the way down the stairs. "Hey, go have the cook make eggs... Bacon, uhh... Strawberry pancakes, and coffee. Okay? And bring them to my room."

The servant nodded, and so Ms. Schnee was off back to her room.

When she got there, she was not at all surprised to see Ruby still in bed. However, she was surprised to see that the girl was at least partially awake, sitting up in bed, and scrolling through her phone. Well, that meant she would be awake enough to eat breakfast properly. Weiss removed her slippers, then slipped back into bed, and cuddled up against the younger.

"Did you sleep well?" The older asked, as she closed her eyes, and nestled further into her. Ruby gave a simple nod and a yawn, then moved her arm so it was resting around Weiss. "Yeah... Pretty good, actually." She was quite a bit more comfortable and confident now that she had not only spent the night, but even made out with her crush, Weiss could tell!

"That's good... I have breakfast coming. Eggs, bacon, strawberry pancakes, and coffee."Ruby smiled, fairly widely. “Ooh, I love strawberries…” She said, almost drooling already! Sure, nothing would ever be as good as her mom's strawberry chocolate chip pancakes, but that didn't mean she wasn't okay with eating someone else's strawberry pancakes!

Weiss leaned up, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I know, you told me last night. During our date."

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, followed by a soft giggle. God, Weiss loved her laugh... So cute, so innocent, so happy. She gave off a contented sigh, and nuzzled into her some more. I'm glad you came over..." She said.

Soon enough, a servant arrived, a tray of enough food for two in her hands. She set it on their laps, and then quickly left the room. After she left, Weiss grabbed her knife and fork, and began eating. "Mmmh... They made it wonderfully." She said, smiling.

Ruby did the same. "Ooh, it IS good! Not as good as my mom's, but still good." She even began scarfing down the food… For some reason, Weiss didn't mind that she was being so messy.

After breakfast, the pair decided they would sleep some more. Just for a couple of hours. Weiss set an alarm for eleven thirty, and until then, they both slept! They slept rather peacefully, one of them snoring, as they cuddled in each other's arms.

Once that two hours was up, alarm ringing, Ruby and Weiss awoke at a slow pace. Weiss sat up, yawned, and pulled on her slippers, then grabbed a spare robe out of her closet for Ruby to wear. Ruby got out of bed, put that on, and tied it around her stomach. "I should..." She yawned. "Shower, and then go home. I don't want dad or Yang worrying about me." She said, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

Weiss nodded, and pressed a button on her wall, for a servant to come. And soon, one came. Weiss grabbed Ruby's clothing off the dresser, as well as her own, and handed them to the servant. “Wash and dry these, please and thank you.” The servant nodded, and then ran off to go clean the clothes. “

Those will take a while, so after your shower, I'll just give you some of my clothing to wear. I'll return them to you as soon as possible." She said, already starting to pull some clothing out of a dresser.

"Okie dokie." Ruby said, as she started shuffling towards Weiss' personal bathroom. But first, she got a towel, and the clothing Weiss picked out for her. While in there, she took a shower. A nice, long, warm shower, using Weiss' amazing smelling body washes, shampoos, and conditioners. It took her a whole hour. 

Whenever she was done, Weiss walked Ruby to the front door, where she was going to be driven home in a limousine. "I'll... Talk to you later, then?" Weiss said, chewing on her lip.

"Uhh... Yeah! Can I call you tonight?"

"After nine. That's when my father leaves for his business trip."

Ruby nodded, then hesitated, but finally placed a kiss on her forehead. "Okay. Talk to you tonight!"

With that, Ruby made her way out the door. Weiss stood there, until she couldn't see the car through the window anymore. She gave a pleasant sigh, then made her way back up to her room.


End file.
